


Signore alieno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fedeltà estrema [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Keys ha un rapporto ‘particolare’ con la sua divinità.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: ORIGINALE M/M Contro il muro
Series: Fedeltà estrema [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480499





	Signore alieno

Signore alieno

La pioggia si abbatteva sull’alta cattedrale, facendo tremare le ampie finestre e ticchettava sulla pietra nera. La luce della luna arrivava deformata all’interno, rischiarando il gigantesco altare con sopra una figura femminile, velata e piangente, su cui gravava una gargantuesca mano di roccia.

Tra le tante panche di marmo risuonavano dei gemiti e dei gorgoglii di piacere.

Glorian bloccava il corpo di Keys con il proprio, tenendolo immobilizzato contro il muro oltre l’altare. Il viso di Keys aderiva alle mattonelle gelide e le scanalature avevano creato dei segni rossi sulla sua guancia, le sue corna graffiavano la superficie, dando vita a nuove crepe.

I corpi massicci di entrambi erano madidi di sudore, la pelle di quello più massiccio era verde scuro.

"Lui per me è come una divinità. Inginocchiarmi ai suoi voleri e offrirgli il mio corpo mi viene naturale, come se non potessi fare altro" pensava Keys, boccheggiando. "La sua specie ci è così superiore sia nelle conoscenze che nella forza fisica. Potrebbero annientarci ed invece ci permettono di prosperare".

«Quanto lontano vuoi arrivare?» gli chiese Glorian. Si leccò le labbra, passandogli due mani, dalle dita callose, sui fianchi, sfregandogli la pelle fino a fargliela dolere.

Keys, boccheggiando, pensò: "Non lo so! Mi fai completamente perdere la testa e ogni inibizione!

Non posso credere che abbia scelto me".

In diversi punti della cattedrale c’erano dei cerchi decorati con spuntoni aguzzi, al cui interno ondeggiavano dei monili. Dal soffitto pendevano delle grandi campane, al posto dei loro batacchi c’erano delle sferette blu luminose.

Keys sentiva Glogian accarezzarlo utilizzando tutte e quattro le sue braccia, teneva gli occhi serrati ed ansimava rumorosamente, gorgogliando. La sua pelle violetta era solcata da gocce di sudore grandi un’unghia.

La stretta del più grande sui fianchi del più giovane era spasmodica, le sue unghie conficcate nella carne avevano dato vita a delle mezzelune bianche. Il muro era madido del sudore del giovane veneratore.

Con voce rotta, Keys gridò: «Per amore vostro, mio signore!», mentre l’altro veniva dentro di lui, invadendolo di sperma bollente.

Glorian lo lasciò andare, lo guardò scivolare lungo la parete fino a finire in ginocchio, gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tozze tra le ciocche morbide, sfiorandogli le corna ricurve. «Per adesso fermiamoci qui. Sei stato bravo» gli disse.

Keys, prostrato col capo chino, al sentire quelle parole, venne con un gemito.


End file.
